world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031614 Nate Beau
chessAficionado CA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 20:52 -- 08:52 CA: Hello Nate... 08:52 AC: gray words 08:52 AC: what want? 08:53 CA: I wanted to ask you about that arrangemnt we made... 08:54 AC: me know gray words plan 08:54 AC: plan to hurt nate more 08:54 CA: Why would I do that?... 08:54 CA: "more"? I have yet to hurt you... 08:55 AC: green words dumb 08:55 AC: gray words smart 08:55 AC: me know who make plan 08:55 CA: What plan?... 08:55 AC: plan to steal happy 08:56 CA: WHat's your happy?... 08:57 AC: feel happy 08:57 AC: then green words take happy away 08:58 CA: What did Green words do?... 08:59 AC: me know gray words saw 08:59 AC: gray words was there 08:59 CA: Was it... the dance?... 09:00 AC: nngggghhhhh 09:00 AC: make bad thoughs come back 09:00 CA: Oh Dear nate I'm sorry... 09:00 CA: That wasn't a plan to hurt you... 09:01 AC: gray words decieve 09:01 AC: no trust 09:01 CA: If it was my idea, me and Sami would have done the dance... 09:02 CA: Remember Nate, I've laid my truths bare to you, you have no reason to not trust me... 09:02 AC: nate trust green words 09:03 AC: green words stab in back 09:04 CA: I don't stab my friends in the back... 09:04 AC: not friends 09:04 AC: not anymore 09:05 CA: Well I'm sure Green words doesn't want to take your happy away... 09:05 AC: now gray words mock 09:05 CA: I'm not mocking you... 09:05 CA: you've seen me before, I'm horrible at mocking... 09:06 AC: that why me can tell 09:07 CA: I'm confused... 09:08 AC: gray words bad at mock 09:08 CA: Exactly, I don't do things I'm bad at... 09:09 AC: that why gray words never get good 09:09 CA: I wouldn't say that, I have put considerable effort into my athletic training, just like you requested... 09:10 AC: good 09:10 AC: me want fun hunt 09:11 CA: Wouldn't it be more fun to hunt jesters?... 09:11 AC: maybe 09:11 AC: me try hunt them after 09:14 CA: Or you could hunt them first... 09:14 AC: why 09:15 AC: not look as tasty 09:15 CA: Oh but they give the most fun huny... 09:15 CA: *hunt... 09:16 AC: gray words afraid? 09:16 CA: No I'd say more worried... 09:16 CA: for you mostly, I don't know what happened to your mental state, but I will try to help... 09:17 AC: not worry for me 09:17 AC: feel pain no more 09:18 CA: But I still don't understand... 09:18 CA: how did what happen, hurt you so badly... 09:19 AC: no friends 09:19 AC: then pretend friends 09:19 AC: then hurt me 09:20 CA: No one pretended to be your friend... 09:20 CA: No one tried to hurt you... 09:21 AC: don't believe gray words lies 09:21 CA: I'm not lying, I swear... 09:22 AC: give proof 09:22 CA: What do you suggest? As proof that I'm not lying about anything... 09:23 AC: green words head 09:26 CA: I see... 09:27 CA: and how does this prove we meant you no harm?... 09:28 AC: it mean me more important 09:32 CA: I see... 09:32 CA: Would you like to speak to "happy"?... 09:33 AC: depend on what gray words think is happy 09:33 CA: Aura?... 09:34 AC: pink words not happy 09:34 AC: pink words make happy 09:34 CA: Then what is happy?... 09:34 CA: Oh I see... 09:35 CA: You do know that Aura still loves you right?... 09:36 AC: no 09:36 AC: no feel 09:36 AC: no more hurt 09:39 CA: That is no way to live... 09:40 AC: worked before 09:41 CA: No it didn't... 09:41 CA: You told me yourself... 09:41 CA: You hated yourself... 09:42 AC: hated feeling 09:42 AC: no hate anymore 09:42 AC: no feel anymore 09:44 CA: Ok well, I will get that head to you later... 09:44 AC: if do 09:44 AC: then die last 09:45 CA: Got it, goodbye Nate... 09:45 AC: goodbye gray words -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 21:45 --